Inivisble
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: I gave her up, I was invisible to her now, I didn't exsist to her, that was the only way for her to move on from me, I don't want her to move on and now my goal is clear, win her back at any cost. Punk/Jamie (OC) pairing.
1. Queen of the cheap-shot

**Chapter 1 Queen of the cheap-shot**

"Shawn, I just can't fire her" Hunter said again getting more and more frustrated, in a few weeks Jamie was returning back to work and Shawn didn't like it, he knew that firing Punk was impossible, but taking Jamie away would be easy, at least Shawn thought it would be, turns out Hunter didn't see it the same way he did.

"Yes you can, I don't want Jamie anywhere near that asshole, if you can't fire him, then you can fire her"

"I can't just fire Jamie, Shawn. I would get sued for unfair practices and what not"

Shawn tried his hardest not to start yelling, "Hunter, she can't be here, not anymore, can I remind you what she did to herself because of Punk?"

Hunter let out another sigh "Yes Shawn I know what happened, I was there"

"Then you have to fire her"

"Shawn I can't fire her, if I fire her I'd have" "You'd have me breathin down your neck while holdin a loaded crossbow" Raven spoke up, Shawn hated that she just seemed to appear out of thin air, just when you thought you were free of her, there she was.

"Raven Venom this doesn't concern you"

"If its to do with Jam, it concerns me" Raven answered sitting herself down on Hunters desk, her tiny legs folded beneath her, given her tiny stature, it was the only way she came close to closing the gap.

"I don't want her working her anymore Raven"

"Well it don't really matter what you want Old-man, if you take this away from Jamie, there will be hell to pay"

"Raven, you have no idea whats going to happen if she keeps working here, it'll tear her apart again the moment she sees Punk"

"No she won't, she's doing much better and she's in a better head space these days"

"Raven, can't you see? Right now she's doing better but the moment she sees Punk, bam! She's back in hospital"

"I'm curious to know what the bam was about?"

Shawn ignored that "Raven, she isn't working here and thats the end of it"

"No its not the bloody end of it" Raven snapped, "Jamie is doing a lot better so her job here will continue"

"And it doesn't matter to you if it rips her apart peice by peice if when she sees Punk"

"Jamie needs to learn that life isn't all butterflies and rainbows, life can be unfair and cruel. Life will kick you and you have to learn to block and get back up,"

Shawn shook his head "I knew you liked torture Rae, but I never thought you would torture your own sister"

"I did torture my own sister remember, until you came in and took the jumper cables off me" Raven didn't add the rest of that sentence, she knew it would be a line that she may never come back from.

"You're not helping Jamie, Raven, you're hurting her"

"I'm not hurtin her, I'm teachin her, who knows, maybe if I had someone lookin out for me the way I look after her, I wouldn't of wound up in a nuthouse, twice"

Shawn's eyes widened, Raven hadn't thrown that back in his face before, clearly she was getting so angry that she was forgetting about the lines she wouldn't cross.

"How dare you throw that back in my face"

"I have alot more to throw back in your face Dad, question is will you keep pushin me?"

"You are not her mother"

Raven closed her eyes, a slow evil blink that made her father take a step back. "Thats a good thing because that would be illegal"

This wasn't getting Shawn any closer to what he wanted and he knew it wouldn't happen with Raven in the room. In a move that surprised him, Raven got off the desk and stretched, "Well you two idiots figure that out, I have somethin else to do"

Raven stopped and looked at her father, "Dad this is the only thing Jamie has left, don't take it away from her"

**2 hours later...**

Two hours later, Shawn and Hunter were still arguing about whether or not Jamie should be fired, Hunter was very tempted to do it just to shut Shawn up, but he couldn't deny that Raven had a point, Jamie had to learn that life could be cruel as well as kind, besides Jamie was doing alot better, and deep down he could see it, Jamie loved this job, it was the ultimate job for someone like her, she got to mix her love of meeting people with her love of helping people. Punk had broken her heart yes, but Jamie was slowly putting it back together, by herself, Raven, Storm and Harmoni were only cheerleaders, reminding Jamie that she could do it and thanks to their cheerleading skills, Jamie was very convinced that she could do it.

Hunter was about to say the magical words to shut his brother up, but the door banged open and there was Raven pulling her final move, Jamie in hand looking pretty much like the old Jamie, bouncy and bright, her blue eyes still sparkled and her body still throbbed with delight, Jamie was back pretty much.

"So Dad, there was somethin you wanted to tell Jamie?" Raven asked innocently that silver glare diving straight to Shawn's soul.

Shawn looked at his little girl, seeing those eyes he just couldn't do it, she (Raven) was right, Jamie was back (or getting back) to her oldself, firing her would only send her backwards.

"I wanted to tell you Jamie that I'm happy to see you smiling again"

Jamie beamed making Raven shoot a victory grin at DX, "Thank you Dad, I'm so glad to be back, I hate hospital beds but I do like the newborns"

"Were you visiting the newborns?"

"Yessum" Jamie giggled, "They were all so cute. I want one"

"Over my dead body" Shawn muttered,

"That can be arranged"

Shawn shot her a look,

"Jamie can you wait for Raven outside, I just a need quick word with her"

"Ok" Jamie was more than happy to wait outside.

"That was a low-blow Raven"

She couldn't help but smirk "I don't do low-blows Dad, that just sounds wrong, but when it comes to the cheap-shot, well Iziah taught me everythin she knows and we all know she's the queen of the cheap-shot"

"Anything happens to her, blood is on your hands Raven"

"Blood won't be spilt Dad, always so dramatic"

Shawn was about to explode but Raven's next words calmed him and slightly confused him.

"For what its worth, I do apologize about the nuthouse remark, that was uncalled for"

"Yes it was"

"If it helps at all, I don't blame you, you did the best you could for me"

Shawn kissed the top of her head, "You're a good girl Rae"

"More than good old-man, I'm the best" Raven winked making him laugh, she slipped out the door to meet Jamie for lunch.

"Come on Jim-Jam, I feel like tim-tams, ha that rhymes"

Hearing his girls laugh put Shawn at ease a little, maybe having Jamie back wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Gift baskets & friendships

**Chapter 2 Gift baskets and friendships that never end**

"Happy birthday! Merry Christmas!" The door flung open and all the Shield could see was a huge basket and spindly, scarred arms. Even with a basket covering her face, the Shield knew it was Jamie. The flutey voice and pink dress gave it away. Jamie put the basket down and flung her arms around along with her body, that pink dress flew like it was caught in the wind.

"I'm back!"

They couldn't believe that Jamie was back in the flesh, they were told that Jamie was coming back but it seemed like a pipe-dream but now here she was, in the flesh and bouncing around.

Jamie stopped and looked at them worried, "Is this not the right room? Cause the last three rooms were very rude"

Dean recovered first, a broad smile broke over his face. "Jamie!" He picked her up and squeezed her gently, his buddy was back and it wasn't a pipe-dream.

Jamie giggled "You're smooshing me silly lion!"

Dean put her down and let Seth and Roman pick her up making the young girl laugh again. She had no idea people would be so happy to see her, the only ones she had seen were family members and the new-born babies. Jamie had had no visitors while in hospital, just the guy that didn't exsist but she wasn't counting imaginary people, they had no place in her head. Or her heart.

"So Jamie, whats with the basket?" Roman asked after they had all shared hugs and welcomes.

"It's for you from Batman" Jamie grinned beaming proudly.

"Your sister?"

"Last I checked" Jamie laughed, "Read the card silly Betty"

Roman let out a chuckle as he dug out the card. "Dear Roman, thought I'd use your proper name kinda, thanks for what you did for Jamie, means alot to me and my superheroes, lol! Anyways I thought this would be good for you and your lover, the good stuff is at the bottom, enjoy!"

Roman laughed slipping the card into his pocket. "Well you tell Batman that was very nice of her and John and I will enjoy her gift basket"

Dean laughed as Roman and Seth started to rifle through the basket. "So Jamie what do I get?"

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked slightly confused before it clicked, "Oh! Raven said she won't punch you in the face"

Dean couldn't help but pout, "I saved your life too, why does the gay guy get everything but I get nothing"

Jamie playfully put her hand over his mouth to block the bad words, "Don't be mean! Thats a bad word, bad word!"

Dean took her hand away gently, "I'm sorry I said the bad words Jamie, won't happen again but still sad that I get nothing for helpin you"

Jamie stroked his thick arm while Dean put on a sad puppy dog face, "If it helps at all I will always be your friend and thank you always for helpin lil ol me"

Dean looked at her, "So you're saying no matter how badly I fuck up, you'll be my friend no matter what and remember that I'm the awesome guy that helped saved your life?"

Jamie nodded, that grin on her face not wavering for a moment, those eyes some how livlier than they were before. Dean didn't say anything for a full moment making Jamie and the Shield look at him.

"Ha! In your face Roman!" Dean shouted so gleefully even Jamie jumped back, her body errupting in giggles. "You can have your fancy-smancy gift baskets and wine, I have Jamie, so there" Dean poked out his tongue at his friends, his thick arm snaking around her neck.

Jamie laughed, laughed so hard that the Shield got a little worried. "Are you ok Jamie?"

Little tears ran down her face as she kept up her giggles, "Yeah. I'm just so happy to be back"

Seth hugged her again "We're glad you're back Jamie, but I was wondering if I could ask you something"

"Sure!"

"Are you over Punk?"

"Who?"

"CM Punk" Seth asked again earning dark looks from Dean and Roman. So far Jamie was back to herself, they didn't want Jamie to go backwards.

"I have no idea who you're talking about Seth. Are you making up people again? Doesn't matter" Jamie flung her hands around "I have to get some lunch because I'm a hungry hungry Jamie"

"I'll come with you, keep you safe from the jerks"

**Punk;**

All day I had been looking for Jamie, I knew that today was the day she would arrive back, I just had to find her. One would think it would be easy to find someone like Jamie, loud and bright, talking to everyone except me. I was invisible to her, although I wondered what would happen if she did see me again, time had passed and apparently time healed all wounds didn't it? Somehow I didn't think I would be off the hook that easily, not after what happened with her sister. I foolishly went to see Raven in an attempt to make her see that really did love Jamie, I didn't see that bottle coming, gotta admit the little bitch was fast. I probably shouldn't be calling her names if I want Jamie back but damnit I was still mad about it. A simple warning or even death threat would've done, but no the bitch had to clobber me with a damn bottle. I kept looking for Jamie in hopes that she would see me and instantly forgive me, ok the latter wasn't gonna happen straight away but I hoped that it would happen eventually. I just wanted a chance to show that I loved her, a chance to show her that I really was sorry and would do anything to get her back. Fuck anyone that gets in my way including Raven. I turned the corner and bumped right into Jamie, her little bounced off mine and landed on the floor, quick as a cat she was up and shaking herself. Her mouth started to open but quickly shut when she saw it was me. Her blue eyes stopped being shiny and her face just drew blank.

"Hi Jamie, how are you?"

She just stayed clamped up and blank. She refused to speak to me or warrent I was there. I couldn't help but become a little paranoid that maybe I was invisible, maybe I didn't really exsist and Jamie had made me up in her head. I know, completely stupid and obviously not possible but the more her blue eyes looked at me the more I worried about being invisible.

"Jamie!"

She looked around me to find someone that was visible to her, Dean Ambrose. I was no longer concerned about him, he wasn't important enough to be on my radar.

"Hi Leo Lion! There you are, I must've got lost"

"Yeah, you took a right when you should've taken a left"

Jamie giggled, I liked the sound of it, someone like Jamie should never be sad and even though I was the one to upset her, I vowed to never make her sad again, Jamie should always be happy and smiling. Those ugly scars on her arms should be on my arms, I guess in a way they were but the ones Raven inflicted were nothing compared to the ones she had, because of me.

Dean shot me a glare as he took Jamie's hand, "C'mon Jam, I know where the food is"

Jamie bounced sending shock waves up his arm, I know because it used to happen to me but not anymore. "Ok, apparently I like staring at nothingness"

Jamie whipped her body around mine, careful not to touch any part of me. All I could do was watch her leave with Dean, he cast a smirk back in my direction, those blue eyes alive with some devious plan. I would deal with him later.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Jamie"

I looked back to find Brock Lesnar standing in front of me, I should've known that he would show up sooner or later.

"Yeah you did but it ain't gonna happen"

I pushed past him and went back to my locker room, all I needed was a great idea to get her back, so far I had nothing but that wouldn't stop me, I would get her back, that much I knew of.


	3. Sold out for sugar

**Chapter 3 Sold out for sugar**

Dean carefully filled up a cup for Jamie, she had done it herself the first time but her excitement had overtaken her and the contents of juice wound up all over her. She was still trying to lick it off, Dean had tried to stop her but Jamie's hand flew up catching his face, he didn't try and tell her again. Dean carefully put the drink on her table and sat in front of her,

"So, are you ok?"

Jamie could say what she wanted and believe that she felt the way she did but Dean could see it, somewhere deep inside her, she loved Punk, or if it wasn't love, she did at least miss his friendship. He saw that for himself when he caught her standing in front of Punk.

Jamie gave him an odd look, "Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you were talking to Punk"

"Firstly I wasn't talking to Punk and secondly Punk doesn't exsist so how can I talk to him?"

That just proved to Dean that Jamie missed Punk and she did hold some feelings for him, "Sorry, I just thought that maybe you still liked him"

"Who do I like?"

"Punk"

"Who's that?"

Dean decided to let it go, he could already see this going around in a circle and Dean could just see his head exploding. He decided to try a different track, "So can I have it?"

"Have what?" Jamie asked

"Storm's number"

"No" Jamie playfully swatted him "I already told you it that would be weird"

"But I like her!" Dean pleaded making Jamie laugh

"Well I like pickles but I'm not going to date pickles" Her eyes lit up at that "Ooh maybe I could date a pickle"

"Jamie you're not dating a pickle"

"Fine!" Jamie burst out almost spilling her drink, "Fine I won't date a pickle, but I'll tell you who I will date, the sheet"

"The sheet?" Dean questioned adding more sugar to his coffee, "Like a bed sheet?"

Jamie nodded "Yeah, the bedsheet on last night's episode of _Laundry Theatre_, he was so kind and sweet. He gave his life to make sure the pillow cases survived" Jamie let out a sniff "That poor poor sheet"

"You're not dating some sheet Jamie, you don't know where its been" Dean laughed wondering if Jamie was serious.

"I know where its been, in the dryer at the hospital" Jamie grinned at him, "What were we talking about?"

"Something about _Laundry Theatre_ and a pickle"

Jamie went into that dreamlike state "I lurrrrve pickles"

"Yeah we got that Jamie"

"You know what else I like, sugar"

"Oh no, you are not having sugar again, the last time I gave you sugar you were litterly bouncing off the walls, seriously it was like looking after _Sonic the Hedgehog_ on speed"

Jamie clapped her hands together "I like _Sonic_, he's blue!"

"Yes, yes he is"

Jamie batted her blue eyes at him, she had seen Harmoni do that before and it got her anything she wanted, Jamie didn't understand how it worked but she was willing to try it if it got her sugar, "Please Dean can I have sugar?"

"On one condition"

Jamie couldn't believe it worked! It worked for her just like she saw it work for Harmoni. "What condition?"

"You have to give me Storm's number"

Jamie gasped in horror before picking up her drink and throwing it in Dean's face. "How dare you sir! Maud!"

Dean shook the drips off his face, "Why the hell did you throw juice at me?"

"I thought you said something bad" Jamie said sheepishly, now that she thought about it, Dean hadn't said anything mean or offensive, just that he wanted Storm's number. "You want Storm's number?"

"Yeah"

"Why?" Jamie asked her eyes widening.

"I like her"

"Why?"

"She's pretty"

"Why?"

"Because she was made that way"

"Why?"

"Because her parents had sex" Dean answered knowing two things, A) Jamie's next word was going to be why and B) He didn't really want images of Storm's parents having sex, it was bad enough knowing that one of those parents were Triple H. "And don't say why because thats an image I don't need"

"I really want sugar, I haven't had sugar in ages"

"Well you give me Storm's number and I'll give you sugar"

"Deal!" Jamie automatically said digging out her phone. "Ok this is her number" She showed it to Dean and gave him a chance to store the number to his phone. "Now where is my burrito! I mean sugar!"

Dean pulled out several tiny packets of sugar, "There you go Doll-face, just don't eat it raw, and you're eating it raw"

Dean gave her a strange look as Jamie ripped off the tops and crammed the sugar down her mouth. "Mmmm I do love sugar. Sugar is my friend"

"Just please don't get all hyper Jamie, I cannot handle you when you are hyper"

"Well I'm sorry Dean but I can't be like you, I can't live the buttoned down life like you can, I want to have it all, the terrifying highs, the dizzing lows, the creamy middles, sure I may offend some people with my cocky stride and people will cluck their tongues and stroke their beards and say whats to be done with this Jamie-Lee Michales" Jamie stroked her chin as she started laughing,

"Jamie what are you going on about?"

"I'm not quite sure"

Dean laughed again sending a quick text to Storm, the nerves growing as they rushed around his body, it was just a text and yet he felt nervous. He really liked this one. "I'll tell you what Jamie, if your cousin texts me back, tonight we'll celebrate"

Jamie loved that word 'celebrate, it meant noise, balloons and colourful lights, celebrate was the best word ever. "Celebrate how?"

"We'll party til purple"

"Yay! I love being purple!"

Dean's phone let out a little vibrate almost making him squeal in Jamie-like fashion. Storm had text him back,

_Who is this and why is your number blocked?_

_Dean Ambrose :)_

_and that is?_

_Friend of Jamie's,_

_she gave u my number?_

_yes_

_Damnit! I was sold out for sugar wasn't I?_

_Fraid so Storm_

"What did she say?" Jamie asked her blue eyes twinkling. "Is she mad?"

"Don't seem like it, but she knows you sold her out for sugar"

Jamie giggled, "I knew she would figure that out"

"So if you'd sell Robin the girl wonder out for sugar, what would you sell Batman out for?"

"I would never sell out Batman! How could you ask something so horrible! Oh I'm just so offended! If I had my juice I would throw it at you, sell out Batman!? So offended right now!"

"Sorry Jamie"

"It's cool" Jamie relaxed, Dean liked that about Jamie, her moods changed fast, while most of the time that was bad, it was good for times like this, she didn't stay angry or offended long, unless your name was CM Punk apparently. As soon as he walked into the room, Jamie fell silent, her blue eyes losing their flame. Dean had his plan, he just had to get certain people with ego's to listen.


	4. Inivisible people can't break your heart

**Chapter 4 Invisible people can't break your heart**

It didn't take long for the girls to know that Jamie was back, they had heard the rumors but didn't quite believe it until Jamie herself burst in the door,

"I have muffins!" Jamie cheered holding up a basket, her friends (all Divas except the Bella twins and Eva Marie) all took turns at hugging her, Jamie couldn't help but start crying her happy tears again, Jamie had it in her head that her friends would of either forgotten about her or decided not to be her friend anymore. Once the girls had all said hello and Jamie had wiped their tears, they attended to her basket.

"Jamie why do you have muffins?" Tamina asked taking a chocolate-caramel one,

"I don't know, one minute I'm having juicy with Leo-Lion and the next I'm grabbin a basket full of muffins, I love muffins, muffins are good"

Jamie beamed as the other girls each took a muffin, it was sweet that Jamie had bought them something, it should've been the other way round but they weren't complaining, not when they had free muffins out of it.

"In any event Jam, we're glad you're back." Beth gave her a hug, almost smearing icing on her back. Beth couldn't help it, her blue eyes flicked to Jamie's arms, they used to be so flawless, the perfect shade of ivory but now they had those ugly gauge marks, evidence that Jamie was normal as any other person in pain.

"You're lookin at my arms aren't you?" Jamie asked making Beth and the others snap their eyes off her arms.

"Yeah, sorry Jamie, it's hard not to stare"

Jamie shrugged happily, in her mind Batman had it worse when it came to marks, Jamie just had them on her arms, Batman had them on her face, across her throat, down her chest and over her back, compared to that Jamie could handle two on her arms. "Yeah, but I'm all better now"

"We're glad that you're better Jamie" Alicia gave her a hug, "Punk isn't worth your life, you're special"

Jamie laughed "Thats what Batman said, are you friends with Batman, Foxy?"

"A little, we were talking and it turns out that Raven is awesome"

"And hot" Kaitlyn added in making the Divas chuckle, "Pretty little girl she is"

Jamie playfully swatted her "You can't have Batman, she belongs to me and maybe to Aquaman but mostly to me!"

Kaitlyn put her hands up in defence "I won't take her but can I at least stare at her when she comes in?"

"Ok, just don't blow her up with your mind powers"

"I have mind powers?"

"Yes" Jamie said obviously as though Kaitlyn should've known that "And now I feel like bakin muffins," Jamie said dreamily, "I just gotta remember to make them with baking powder and baking soda or else I'll have muffins growing out my nose"

"How exactly does that work?" Naomi asked, Jamie was about to answer her but her blue eyes were too busy with those pom-poms, Naomi didn't even bother trying to re-ask her question, she just chuckled, passing the pom-poms to Jamie.

"And now I must do the dance of joy!" Jamie laughed shaking her body to the music that only she could hear. Music was a big part of Jamie's exsistance, not that that shocked anyone, music (when controlled by volume) was loud, everyone knew that Jamie loved loud. And bright.

Cameron and Summer Rae joined in with her Jamie's dancing, Summer had changed her tune about the young girl, she couldn't help it, she was meant to hate Jamie but the more Summer tried the harder it became, Jamie was just too damn loveable to hate. When Jamie was finished her dancing she took a seat next to Melina,

"Jamie can I ask you something?" Melina asked nervously, she had no idea why she was bringing this up but she just had to know, Melina believed in fairy-tales or something like them, Jamie and Punk was a fairy-tale and she just couldn't understand how two people who were madly in love could end with a suicide attempt and non-exsistance.

"Sure can Fluffy" Jamie grinned at her, those blue eyes not losing their spark. Melina put her fluffy boot in Jamie's lap so at least she would be slightly distracted when Melina bought up the forbidden subject. While Jamie's little hand and bright orange fingernails carressed her boot, Melina had no idea how to put it,

"Are you over Punk?" Melina finally got out, Jamie's hand stopped for a moment before going back to it's strokes.

"Who's that?"

"You know who Punk is Jamie"

"No I don't, I have no idea who you're talkin about, are you making up people again"

Melina tried her best not to get angry, it wouldn't help and she didn't want Jamie crying or worse running to Batman while crying. "Jamie, you can't just make Punk vanish"

"Oh now I know what you're on about!" Jamie's eyes beamed again "He doesn't exsist"

"You can't make someone go away Jamie just because you're mad"

"I'm not mad" Jamie got out normally, those flashy eyes proved that she was telling the truth, she wasn't mad at Punk, not anymore. "It's not my fault he doesn't exsist"

"So you're over him?"

"He doesn't exsist so how can I be anything with him" Jamie got out, her tiny hand now grasping Melina's shin, the grip tightend until Melina felt like a vice was gripping her body.

"Jamie you just can't erase your love for him just like he hasn't erased his love for you"

"Don't say that" Jamie snapped pushing the fluffy gold off her lap, now those eyes burnt with blue rage, "He doesn't exsist I tell you!"

"So he just doesn't exsist? What happens when you get mad at one of us? Are we going to vanish too?"

Jamie let out a sad sniff, her tears not so happy now. "If he doesn't exsist, he can't hurt me"

"What?"

Jamie sighed again "If he's not real, he can't hurt me. He can't break my heart if he doesn't have it in the first place because someone that doesn't exsist can't have your heart. If he's non-exsistant, he can't break my heart"

"Oh honey!" Layla comforted her wrapping her arms around her shoulders, Melina felt bad for Jamie but she couldn't help but feel bad for Punk as well. No one would see it or admit it but Punk was hurting just as much as Jamie was.

**Punk;**

I kept pacing the small room, I was meant to be focused on the show but instead I was agonizing about everything but the show. The show I had down but Jamie related matters weren't so easy. I kept trying to come up with some idea to get her back. Sadly all I had was locking her in a room with me until she loved me again, I don't think that would help or work, if I thought it could or would work/help, I would try it in a heart beat.

"Punk we need to talk"

The door banged shut and I was looking at the only woman that still spoke to me without being bitchy, Melina. Mel saw it, Jamie was hurting and I got that, really I did but I was hurting too, I know I had no right to say 'what about me' but Mel saw it, for that I'm thankful.

"Do you have an idea about gettin Jam back?"

"No"

"Then I don't care"

"It's about Jamie"

"Is she ok? Did those slutty twins hurt her?"

"She's ok. Well she's ok in that sense"

I said nothing, I just waited for her to get to her point, Melina sat down on the bench, those brown eyes looking at me sadly, "I know why you don't exsist"

"Because I hurt Jamie, I already knew that"

"Yes but you're also invisible so you don't hurt her again"

"What?"

"Jam said that if you're invisible, she can't get hurt. I think she still loves you Punk but she's scared you'd hurt her again, so if you remain invisible, there's no chance it would happen"

It was round about but I got it, maybe there was some way I could become real again, I just had to come up with an idea. One would think it would be easy but most people wouldn't see what I did, I didn't have to just convince Jamie, I had to trick Batman and evade the others, whatever plan I came up with had to be smart and good enough to contend with six-plus people so you can see why I'm having trouble.

"Is there any point in telling you not to pursue this? I know you like her Punk but maybe this is the signal to stop"

I just glared at her, "I am not lettin this go Melina, I love her and I won't stop until she loves me again or until I'm dead, whichever comes first"

Melina got up and patted my shoulder in comfort, "If you're really serious about getting Jamie back then I'll help where I can"

"Really?"

Melina finally grinned, "You love her and she loves you, it's a fairy tale waiting for it's happy ending"

I couldn't help but smile, it may not be something I would say or even think of but for some reason 'a fairy-tale waiting for its happy ending' seemed perfect. Now all I had to do was think of an idea.


	5. Stalking vs secret admirer

**Chapter 5 Stalking vs Secret admirer**

**Punk;**

Two days later and two days of not coming up with anything, I was starting to wonder if maybe I was going about this all wrong, maybe I shouldn't try to get her back, maybe I should sit back and wait for her to miss me, I was close to doing it but it wasn't just me, I had to do something, word through the grapevine now was several mid-cards started having an interest in Jamie and seeing as how I was no where near number one anymore, I was getting worried. So as I racked my brains I failed to notice that evil door snap open and bang shut. It was only until I stopped my pacing that I noticed the Shield standing before me, I was in no mood for their crap.

"Can this wait? I'm busy"

"Yeah we can see that" Dean mused making me want to punch him. "However I have an idea and I would like to share it with you"

"And it takes the three of you to share one idea"

Dean chuckled "Ooh someone has their claws out. We just wanna talk"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, clapping my hands sarcastically, "Oh goody! Can't we just go through this shit later?"

"Sure Punk, when's a good time for you?" Roman asked, those deep brown eyes boring into me like a drill.

"How 'bout never? Is never good for you Roman?"

Dean laughed again sitting on the bench, "Trust me Phil, you wanna hear this"

"Call me that again and I'll snap your neck" I don't like being real named, only one person could get away with it and unfortunately, I'm invisible to her.

Dean ignored me and went on, "I have an idea, one that could get you Jamie back"

"Yeah and how exactly is sending the hounds of justice after her gonna help me win her back?"

"Oh, you want to win her back!" Dean exclaimed as though he didn't know, "Hold on, let me change a few things, ok this could work"

I rolled my eyes again "Just get to your point Ambrose, I'm losing patience along with interest"

"Ok what you need to do is talk to Jamie without Jamie knowing who's doing the talking"

"How will that help?"

"Because if she doesn't know it's you, she won't say you're invisible"

"And how exactly do I talk to her without her knowing, should I just shout around corners?"

Now Dean rolled his eyes, "Trust me, this is a good plan"

"Well its your plan Dean so I can't be sure on how good it really is"

"Look Punk, Dean has a point" Seth broke in, possibly to stop me launching myself at his stupid friend. "If you talk to Jam without her knowing it's you, she'll be alot more open to talkin to you"

"Fine fuckers, I'll bite, how do I do that?"

Roman pulled out his phone, pressing a few buttons he slipped it back into his pocket, two seconds later my phone beeped.

_Amazing wat tech can do huh Punk!_

I shook my head, "Oh I get it now! Very clever. You know thats a good plan Dean and I know it probably took you all night to think of it but some how I don't think _stalking_ the poor girl is the answer"

"Punk it's not stalking, it's called a secret admirer"

"And you don't think Jamie would click onto this idea?"

Dean shrugged "It's _Jamie_"

Seth and Roman grabbed me, that little remark made me want to kill him, he was basically calling Jamie stupid, she wasn't stupid. I knew that first hand.

"Look all I meant was, Jamie is a girl"

We just stopped and looked at him, shaking it away I also took myself back from Seth and Roman, "Wait a moment, did you say Jamie is a _girl_?"

"Yes"

"Wow! I so did not know that, and here I was thinking she was just a guy with really fat pecs, fat soft pecs"

"How would you know?"

"Because I touched them"

Seth looked at me horrifyed, "You touched them!?"

"Yeah, we were together and she forced my hands on them, besides it was the most I could do without hurting her, so I took it"

Dean decided to just move on from that, "Look Jamie is a girl and what do girls like more than anything?"

Me and Seth waited for his infinate wisdom on this, apparently when it came to girls, Dean knew all.

"Romance!"

I swear my head was starting to hurt, "Ok, explain again and slowly please because you just keep jumping and I'm having a hard time keeping up"

"Ok" Dean said slowly making sure that he had our attention "Jamie is a girl, girls like romance, so if you _admire_ her and do random but anonymous gestures she will fall for you and when you know for sure that you're no longer invisible, you tell her who you are, when she sees how much and how far you're willing to go for her, she'll forgive you and everyone will be alot happier. I tell you, I'm a fucking genius!"

"You're an idiot" I snapped "Firstly, I still say its not a secret admirer, its stalking and if she thinks she's being stalked she will tell her sister and there goes your plan and I'm a dead man, although I admit if there is any solice to any of this, its that you'll die along with me"

"I'm tellin you Punk, secret admirer. It will work"

Dean and his idiot friends finally left me alone, they walked out just as Mel walked in. I kept the groan to myself as they hissed out insults, Mel and Shield guys didn't get along, that was no secret.

"What did the idjits want?"

According to Mel, they were so far down on the list that they didn't even deserve proper insults, instead of being called idiots, they got the second hand idjits. Don't ask me cause I stopped listening to her explaination of it.

"They had a plan to win Jamie back"

"How is a three on one beat down followed by a ten minute bad promo going to help anything?"

I laughed, "Dean suggested I stalk her"

"Yeah, I don't think stalking Jamie would help Punk"

"Thats what I said but he insisted that if I do a few gestures anonymously and keep distance then its not stalking"

"You mean like a secret admirer?"

"Is there a difference?"

Melina didn't say anything for a moment, "We could make it different" She said slowly "But that would depend on how far you're willing to go for her"

"I'd die for her"

Melina grinned "That could work"

"I'm afraid to ask how"

"Well her sister is psycho but she's also impossibly smart, so maybe admiring Jamie is enough to get you killed"

"No one is standing in my way Mel, I love her and I'm gonna do anything I have to to get her back even if that means going along with one of Dean's stupid plans"

"Good to know" Mel supplied, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Now that you mention it, could you help me?"

"With what exactly?"

"Just little things, getting notes into her locker, not letting her click that its me and convincing her that I'm harmless"

Mel gave a giddy little scream making me step back, I hated it when girls did that, it was like they were about to explode. "It's just so sweet and romantic!"

Maybe Dean was right, oh why was that thought depressing?

**A/N Who do you agree with!? Is it stalking or admiring!? Your thoughts! **


	6. Fucker took my truck!

**A/N **So a Randy/Raven chapter since we ain't had one of those yet, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 6 Fucker; took my truck!**

Patiently Raven waited for Randy to come over, she was being patient but that didn't mean she wasn't nervous, she had a couple of things to tell him and she could only imagine his reaction and it was all bad. She tried to stay positive, she really did but a lifetime of negativity won out, all she could imagine was his bad reaction, a minor reaction like stunned silence or the extreme reaction of hitting her, she didn't think Randy was stupid enough to thrash her, but still news like this could evoke the strongest and sometimes worst emotions. Her black fingernails drummed the table ledge, even her always present coffee couldn't shake her from this nervous patience, well the patience was starting to wear off now, Randy was going to be late. Again. Unlike some people, Raven actually didn't mind his lateness, until now of course, she wanted to get this over with. It seemed like forever had passed and she had somehow grown a long beard as she waited for him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Stupid people at my traffic lights" Randy chuckled wrapping his arms around her, he had missed her more than he had realised, he didn't think he could miss someone that much but apparently he could.

"Are you hungry? I made some dinner but I'm not really hungry"

Randy could tell something was up, for one thing she pulled away from him without even giving him a kiss. Was this the part where he got dumped? He couldn't tell but at least he would know what it felt like to be on the recieving end.

"Are you ok Raven?"

"Yeah." Raven assured him before cracking, "No. I've got a couple of things to tell you"

He folded his arms over his chest, waiting with that nervous patience his girl had felt mere minutes ago. "I'm waiting"

"Ok, first thing, keep in mind that I didn't ask for it and I rejected it as soon as it happened"

"What happened?"

"Candi kissed me"

Randy just looked at her blankly, Candi the doppleganging stripped?

"Yeah thats the first thing. I don't know why she did, but she did and I punched her"

Now Randy reacted, "You punched her?"

"She creeped me out!" Raven protested as Randy started laughing, "It's not funny Rand!"

"It's hilirious! So glad you didn't do that to me when I first kissed you" Randy laughed harder, "I still can't believe you punched her!"

"Well I'm glad you find it funny Randy cause I can assure you, Candi didn't. I wasn't sure if she was crying at my punch or my rejection, possibly both" Raven collapsed in her lazy-boy chair, suddenly tired from all the standing, she might as well get used to it she figured. Randy managed to take the smile off his face, it hinted there but he tried to keep his face straight.

"So what was the second thing you had to tell me? Wait, let me guess, you and Candi-girl accidentally had sex?" Randy tried not to snort with laughter, he wasn't sure why it was so funny, if it was a guy then he would've reacted differently, but with Candi, well it just seemed funnier.

"I'm pregnant"

"Oh haha, nice try Rae, I guess that's what I get for saying you and Candi got it on"

Raven just looked at him, her face etched with seriousness. Those silver orbs burnt a fire in his soul as the news sunk in, she wasn't joking and right at that very point in time, she was actually pregnant.

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes" Raven got out, she wasn't quite sure how it even happened, they were both very careful not to let this happen and now it was. Maybe that was her 'destiny' all along, to have his child. Or maybe one of them had just gotten less careful, Raven didn't care for 'how's' she only cared that it was happening, asking how wasn't going to change nothing.

"You're pregnant"

"Yes, and you're the father but you probably all ready clicked onto that"

Randy said nothing, he merely walked straight back out the ranch slider and let it snap close. Raven lent back in her chair, "Well that went better than I thought"

Two seconds after Randy walked out, Shawn walked in, "Just saw Randy leaving in his truck, you guys have a fight?"

"What colour was his truck?"

"Silver"

"Mother-fucker took my truck!" Raven smacked her fist in her palm, "It's one thing to walk out but to take my truck? C'mon there is a line people!"

"What are you guys fighting about that's so bad he took your truck?"

"We're not fightin Dad, we're" Raven couldn't finish that sentence, was his walking out the start of a fight? Were they suddenly fighting over something that was going to happen whether they liked it or not?

"So why did he walk out and take your truck?"

"Oh that, yeah I told him that Candi kissed me, he laughed, then I told him I'm pregnant and he just walked on"

Shawn almost buckled off his feet, "You're _what_?"

"Preg-nant. I didn't realise that I had to speak slower, maybe that would help, I mean people keep asking me to repeat myself."

Shawn, like Randy, just walked out without a word letting the ranch slider snap close as his final words. Raven slumped back to her chair, her hand absent mindedly stroking her belly,

"I guess its just uz now little feotus, that's ok, we'll make do" Raven couldn't help but jump when her phone rang, she was so busy with talking to her belly that she didn't expect it to ring.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You know if you weren't Batman, I'd slap you" Storm laughed into the phone, "What's got you in such a fabulous mood?"

"I told Randy I was pregnant and he walked on, then I told Dad I was pregnant and he walked on, and to make this even worse, Randy took my mother-fucking truck, come on!"

Storm hung up on her making Raven let out a long groan of annoyance, "Why must people keep doing that? It's really starting to piss me off"

The ranch slider opened and there was Storm in the flesh, fresh in her nurses uniform, clearly she had just finished work.

"Sorry I hung up, I came over as fast as I could. How're you holding up?" Storm asked sitting in the spare lazy-boy next to her cousin, Raven didn't show it very often but clearly this pregnancy and Randy stealing her truck had rattled her, more than rattled, it scared her, and Storm had never seen that from Raven, even when Jamie was in hospital, Raven never showed that she was scared. Clearly having this baby or at least telling Randy about it had scared her, even if it was just a little.

Raven lulled back in her chair, hand still stroking her tummy, "I have no idea, I was so focused on tellin Randy that I really don't know what I'm gonna do now, I spose I should see a doctor or a nurse, hey Storm do you know any nurses that could fit me in on such short notice"

Storm let out a chuckle, "Sure, I'll see if I can squeeze you in tomorrow"

"Thanks, can you do me one more favour?"

"I'm not hurtin Randy because he took your truck"

"Never mind"

As though he heard them talking about him, Randy re-opened the ranch slider, feeling a little bit calmer. White and silver stared daggers through him,

"You took my truck, dude what the hell?"

"Sorry. Guess I picked up the wrong keys"

"I'm not even goin to ask how that's possible seeing as how your keys were in your pocket"

"Well I guess you two need to talk and I wanna text Dean before I lose the courage too" Storm said brightly pulling her hand out of Raven's, she didn't want to leave her cousin but clearly Randy wasn't gonna talk if she was there. "I'll be upstairs if you need me Batman"

"And we'll talk about this 'texting Dean' before you vanish" Raven called out as Storm's ivory legs ran up the stairs.

"Sorry I walked out" Randy said at last when they were alone.

"I'm more pissed that you took my truck" Raven shrugged, she wasn't mad that he walked out, at least he came back. She waved her arm at the empty seat, "Take a seat and we can talk properly, unless this is a break-up visit?"

Randy took a seat next to her, his eyes darkened at her words, Raven put her hands up in defence.

"I'm just askin Randy,"

"No I'm not breaking up with you. How did this even happen?"

"Would you like a biology lesson Randy? I think I remember most of it"

He gave her another dark look, "I guess it don't matter how it happened right?"

"Exactly."

"So what happens now?"

"I am keepin baby, whether you stay is up to you. You can be involved as little or as much as you like, that part is up to you."

Randy lulled back in his chair, not saying a word and just letting her words wash over him, he wasn't quite sure what to do or say.

"You don't have to answer right now Randy, take some time to think about it, I'll most likely be here in this chair asleep, so tired"

Randy just sat in that chair while Raven relaxed, her eyes shut possibly thinking about her new predicament. The shock was starting to wear off, replaced with that developing joy, he couldn't help it, his eyes flicked to that flat belly, soon enough it would be fat and protruding as his child grew inside her, their child. He couldn't resist, he put his hand on it even though he knew that he wouldn't feel much. Still it touched him and he knew that he couldn't walk away from her, he loved her and he knew that he would love their child just as much.

**A/N Hows that! Raven and Randy pregnant! And now Punk and his stalking/admiring! **


	7. Hard day's night

**Chapter 7 Hard day's night**

"You are gonna get so fat!" Jamie gleefully spurted at her sister, well at the screen where her sister was talking to her. Another day down and Jamie was settled in for the night. Dean had asked her to come out dancing but Jamie just wanted to rest, so there she was in her hotel room, settled on the bed talking to Raven, Jamie had wanted her sister's company more since the whole Punk saga, Raven suspected that Jamie wasn't sleeping too well, the past couldn't be ignored when her eyes were shut, dreams and sometimes nightmares, didn't care for who was invisible and who wasn't. If Jamie could turn off the dreams and longing for Punk she would in a heart-beat, but Jamie hadn't found that switch yet, so she would just have to handle the taunting dreams and frightening nightmares.

"Yeah, I can only hope my baby don't kick like it's father, because my kidneys cannot take another kickin"

Jamie giggled, "Wish I could have a baby, they are so cute and small!"

"We are not lettin you have a child Jamie, 'member what happened to Spider-Pigs babies?"

Jamie pretended not to know what Raven was talking about, shockingly Jamie remembered her first pet, a plump little pig by the name of Spider-Pig, everyone including Raven thought Spider-Pig was a boy until Jamie came running down the road squealing that her pig was pushing out other pigs, turned out Spider-Pig was a female pig and had been seeing male pigs, Jamie had new-born piglets to look after, she did well until she decided that they needed to sleep so she buried them alive in the garden. Jamie litterly had no idea that she was killing her animals, she just wanted them to get some rest and so burying them was the only way. Moving on.

"I wouldn't do that to a real baby, unless it turned out like Iziah then I would seriously consider it"

Raven couldn't help but laugh, if she had Iziah and herself for that matter as children she would bury them too. "So other than killin your sister, how are you?"

"Me is fine" Jamie gave her a big grin as though that was enough evidence.

"Are you sleepin all right?"

Jamie nodded hoping that Raven couldn't tell she was lying, well not lying, more like fibbing. Not that Jamie knew the difference.

Raven let it go, as much as she wanted too, she couldn't help Jamie through everything, sometimes it was just better if she left Jamie to it.

"Well if you need to talk Jam, you know where I am, and if I'm gonna keep being this tired I'm gonna quit work and live on this chair."

"Raven you can't live on the chair"

"Why ever not? It's comfy"

Jamie giggled herself into a fit, her tiny arms holding her sides. At least Jamie was happy, well laughing at least. Raven feared that Jamie would lose her laughter just like her father had lost his smile.

"Well now that you're happy Jam, I'm gonna log off, I'm tired and hungry. So it's chips and bed for lil ol me"

Jamie straightened up, mostly. Her lips twitched, aching to laugh again. "Good-night Raven, in the morning can I have waffles?"

"Only if you brush your teeth"

"Okey-dokey" Jamie grinned one last time before shutting down her laptop. Keeping her promise to her sister, she grabbed her toothbrush and headed towards the bathroom. Thankfully it was empty, even Jamie couldn't understand why the bathrooms were connected, but she figured that was just another one of life's mysteries, like why there is never a muffin-button when she needed it.

"Brushing my teeth, do-do-do" Jamie sung as she scraped the brush across her pearly whites, Jamie smiled to herself as she kept up with her brushing/singing, until the door opened and Punk walsed in, toothbrush in hand.

**Punk;**

As soon as she saw me, all noise stopped. At least now the guys knew the answer to the age-old question, how to make Jamie silent, just put her in a room with me. For the first time in ages, I was glad we were at the hotel where the bathrooms were shared by each room.

"Don't mind me Jamie, just wanna brush my teeth" I don't know why I bothered talking to her, it wasn't like she was going to answer me, Jamie moved over slightly, her blue eyes locked on the mirror, it was like she was having a staring contest with herself and she couldn't tear herself away. I had never been so uncomfortable in my entire life and there had been some times for being uncomfortable, nothing was worse than this. A girl I loved could barely stand to look at me, a girl I loved pretending I don't exsist, man is my life sad right about now. Still I didn't care if it was sad, I made a promise and I was going to keep it, Jamie was the only thing important to me now, well not a thing, you know what the fuck I mean. Jamie's movements of teeth brushing had gone robotic, I realised her robotic actions came when she was trying to fight natural urges, in this case talking to me or being near me, thats a good sign people, it means that on some level I do exsist, you take victories where you can.

"You know I never said this before" I started keeping my eyes on the mirror, it was like I was talking to myself, I knew she was listening because her eyes darted to me for a second before remembering that I don't exsist. "But thank you for keeping me company in the hospital, it made my stay a thousand times better."

Jamie flinched as though I had hit her, she was trying not react so I kept going knowing that she was listening.

"And I'm sorry I hurt you, if I could relive that day over I would never let you go. I would litterly handcuff you to my wrist and never let you go. I would be connected to you twenty-four/seven and I know that I would never be happier."

Jamie slammed her brush down on the bench, those button-blue eyes lit up, finally her eyes landed on mine, I had never seen one woman so angry, seeing it on Jamie just made it weirder. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"_That_. It's annoying me"

"I really have no idea what you're talking about Jamie, could you explain it to me?"

Jamie narrowed her eyes at me, talk about evil looks, it really didn't suit her. Being angry didn't suit her. Her little body trembled with unknown anger, so much for not being mad at me, but I couldn't blame her so I let it go. Jamie opened her mouth and closed it without a word several times, I tried my hardest not to laugh because when she did that, she looked like a fish, it didn't help that she had on her usual orange feetie-pjs, so she kinda looked like a goldfish with a mass of blonde hair.

"You're sexy when you're mad"

Jamie's blue eyes expanded, I never saw that hand coming. My left cheek vibrated with pain as Jamie gathered on her brush and stalked away, little victory? She talked to me, told you, you take the victories where you can.

Jamie huddled into bed still angry at his words, he wasn't allowed to do that anymore, he wasn't allowed to make her miss him. All he had to do was stay away from her, pretending he was invisible was going to stop working any moment, she could feel the resistance slipping, being near him like that, close enough to touch and smell, it got inside her head and messed her up even more. Jamie had tried so hard to stop the calling that Punk drove her too, she tried so hard to get back to normal but no, he had to come in and fuck it all up. He wasn't allowed to talk to her like they were friends and he certainly wasn't allowed to call her sexy. Jamie hated night time now, it was the only time where she thought about Punk, the only time she missed him, she knew that wasn't quite true but Jamie could barely figure out the difference between night and all the time, during the day she had tasks to keep her busy, she didn't have to think about him, night time everything slowed down and Punk was the only thing she could think about. The way his arms felt around her, when she was with him, she felt eight-feet tall and bullet-proof, nothing could hurt her when Punk was near her, nothing except Punk himself. Jamie never saw that one coming which made it hurt that much deeper. Jamie rolled over and squeezed her eyes shut, the tears had started to fall again, this was the part that she hated the most, missing Punk with everything she had. Jamie thought she was over it but she knew that wasn't true either, just looking at his face bought it all back, why couldn't he just stay away from her? It was easier to move on from someone if you didn't fall in love all over again just from looking at them. Everytime he went near her, Jamie fell in love all over again, the cycle would never break and Jamie was stuck in the circle. Jamie let the tears fall, soaking her pillow and her hair. Eventually she would sleep and in the morning, things would look better. With any luck.


	8. Text messages

**Chapter 8 Text messages & Kane looks like a penguin!**

Bright and early the next morning, Jamie skipped her way around the corrider completing her tasks, when she saw Punk he went straight past her without even acknowledging her presence. Jamie wasn't sure why but she felt sad about that, ok so she wanted Punk to leave her alone but when he actually did it, well it saddened her. Poor Jamie had never been so confused, it was enough to make her walk straight into a wall, skip into a wall. Jamie laughed at herself, shaking her body as though she was a wet dog.

"I have to stop walking into walls"

"Are you ok Jamie?"

Jamie looked up in confusion, she was so sure she was talking to Kane but this Kane looked different, for one thing he no longer wore his awesome mask, he was in a suit.

"Yup me is fine, sorry we haven't met, I'm Jamie"

Kane tried not to laugh "We have met, it's me, Kane"

Jamie shook her head "No, I know Kane and he has a mask"

"This is the new and improved Kane,"

Jamie looked him up and down, now that she had a proper look she realised that it was the actual Kane, even if he was wearing a suit. Jamie suddenly burst out laughing, the young girl laughed so hard she had to hold onto Kane for support. When she straightened up she let him in on the joke,

"You look like a giant penguin!"

"I am outraged! Wait. Am I cute penguin?"

"The cutest" Jamie assured the big-man patting his fat arm like a puppy.

Kane clapped his giant hands together "Yay! I'm cute!"

"So it's really over? You and Mr-Dr-Professor Beard face?"

"Yeah, I'm now fueding with Show"

Jamie looked at him horrifyed, "Why? What did Show do?, Did he steal your igloo cause that tends to happen"

"No Jamie, Show was naughty and when you're naughty, you get punished" It was the easist way he could think of to explain it to Jamie, Kane knew that with Jamie you had use small words and be direct.

"Why does that sound like a sex game you play with your wife?" Show asked grinning from ear to ear. He enjoyed being able to work with Kane again, it was always fun. Jamie gave him a huge hug, she would never forget Show even though he clearly forgot how to eat a salad.

"Firstly she's not my wife, she's my girlfriend and for your info, we played that last night"

"Did you win Kane?" Jamie asked, she only got that Kane played a game last night, everything else just went in one ear and out the other.

"Yes, yes I did, I won twice actually"

Jamie clapped her hands with happiness, if she couldn't be happy then at least someone else was happy. "Penguin, can you take me to the Diva's locker room? I have no idea where I'm going"

Kane was all for helping her but he had no intrest in going near the Diva's locker room, "You go down this corrider and take a left"

Jamie pulled out her marker and marked a giant L on her hand, "Like that?"

"That'll work"

Jamie gave them a big grin before skipping on her merry way. Jamie couldn't help herself, her mind flashed to last night with Punk, there was something nice about being near him, something familiar that she had missed. Jamie stopped her skipping and shook herself like a wet dog, if she shook hard enough she might be able to shake the Punk right out of her system. Even Jamie knew that was pointless, he was always going to be there, swimming in her veins but Jamie just couldn't do that to herself again. She barely survived the last time, she had no idea if she could pull through it twice. Jamie pushed the door to the locker room open, all her friends and the nasty twins waiting for her.

"Hello girlies!" Jamie cheered louder than usual. It was her way of forgetting about Punk, maybe if she yelled loud enough, he would find it annoying and get out of her head. Jamie could only hope.

"Hey Jamie, how are you?" Naomi asked as she dutifully passed over the pom-poms, it was pretty much routine now, let Jamie have the pom-poms and that would make her happy.

"Good. Do you know Kane looks like a penguin? It's so funny!"

"Dare you to say that to his face" Brie smirked at the young girl,

"I already did, he laughed, it was fun." Jamie settled on the bench, the pom-pom's trembling in her hands, "Man, if I was penguin, you would all pay, well not all of you, but most of you,"

Nikki was about to say something but Jamie interrupted her, "I want a penguin! They are so cute"

"Jamie why would you want a penguin?"

Jamie looked to Melina thoughtfully, "Well Fluffy, it all started several years ago when I was living in an igloo, I found this penguin and it was all injured, I took it in and took care of it, turns out it was a magical penguin and it gave me the powers to do this!"

Jamie waved her hands around, the pom-poms rustling noisily, her little face hit disappointment, "Where did my fire power go?"

"Jamie are you sure this wasn't a dream?"

"Makes more sense if it was a dream. Man if I had a jet pack, I'd never ride my bike"

Melina laughed sitting next to Jamie on the bench, "Someone is more random than usual, something good happen?"

"Yes! I saw Kane looking like a penguin, it was funny" Jamie burst into a fit of giggles as her phone vibrated, like her sister, Jamie had shoved her shirt down her bra, so now everytime someone text her it would jiggle her breast making her laugh. Jamie settled down like one percent, which wasn't much at all and pulled her phone out.

_Hey Frank! Long time no speak, how is you man? _

Jamie cocked her head to the side in confusion, she wasn't Frank nor did she know any Frank, at least not a real Frank, she knew Raven's invisible friend Frank, but invisible people couldn't text right? Un-beknown to Jamie, as she read her text she actually started clucking like a chicken, it was a sign of her confusion.

"Would you like some chicken feed Jamie?" Nattie teased softly, Jamie looked up at her,

"Why would I want chicken food? Wait was I clucking?"

"Only a little" Nattie confessed to her.

Jamie shook her head at herself, "I like chickens. Hey can invisible people text?"

Melina stepped in knowing that this was apart of her task to help her friend, "No they can't, people that are invisible cannot text, they can't work the buttons"

Jamie sighed in relief, not only was she not suddenly Frank but it also meant that Punk wasn't texting her either. "I gots a weird text,"

Melina read it over her shoulder trying not to laugh, when did Punk have a friend called Frank and since when did he care about catching up. "Sounds like a wrong number, or you're suddenly Frank"

Jamie gasped smacking Melina on the booty, "My name isn't Frank!"

Melina laughed rubbing her booty, "Then it's a wrong number, text them back and say you have the wrong number"

"And that would work?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't"

It took a while but her barely working fingers managed to type out a text message, _u have wrong number i am not frank...at least i don't think im frank...wait i know im not frank, sorry you have wrong number better luck next time! _

_damn...thought i had the right number, sorry :) _

Jamie laughed, "I have a smiley face! That is so sweet!"

"Are you texting them back?"

"Yessum, I figure that eventually I'll get my toffee apples"

Melina let that go, she had too unless she wanted to be sucked into a black hole of Jamie sayings, a place where you barely escaped with your sanity in tact.

_Can i talk to you? I cant find frank and its really annoying, man if I could skip I would skip right up to him and punch him in the back of the head lol_

Jamie squealed reading the latest text, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Frank, _dont hurt frank its not his fault he doesnt know how to work a phone_

_ur totally right! _

_yay! Im never right!_

_so can I text you? i cant find frank and you sound super special awesome!_

_sure! hi, I'm Jamie!_

_hi! Im Jack!_

Jamie's whole body shook with glee, she had made a new friend and seen a penguin man, life was finally looking up.


End file.
